<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prioritas. by windblowsslowly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652463">Prioritas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly'>windblowsslowly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prodigy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun dan Jeno itu selalu sibuk.</p><p>"Di hidup kamu, aku ada di prioritas nomer berapa?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prodigy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prioritas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjwjwcry/gifts">wjwjwcry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI HAHAHAHA</p><p>Aku datang dengan spin off-AU The Prodigy milik Midnightstalks<br/>gak ada hubungannya sih (makanya dibikin ada)....aku pake karakter dan background kehidupan mereka.</p><p>jadi tuh...ini iseng aja. aku dalam penulisan fic baru, tapi belom selese, masih setengah terus aku merasa itu terlalu sedih dan aku jadi ikutan sedih pas nulis:((( sehingga memutuskan untuk melarikan diri kesini....<br/>I will upload the new fic once its done, jadi tungguin ya! Hahahaha</p><p>Anyways, semoga kalian sehat terus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun dan Jeno itu sibuk. Sibuk sekali sampai keduanya lupa waktu. Keduanya sering sekali tidak ingat pergantian tanggal maupun jam. Sibuk sekali sampai melewatkan jam makan. Sibuk sekali sampai kekurangan tidur. Sibuk sekali sampai tidak sempat membuka ponsel. Sibuk sekali sampai keduanya lupa bahwa…keduanya punya…kekasih.</p><p>Sejak dulu, sejak mereka menjadi ‘teman’ setelah insiden Renjun hampir mati, keduanya menjadi dekat karena sama-sama ambisius dalam belajar. Keduanya sering sekali menjadi yang terbelakang untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dari ruang belajar. Sering pula keduanya menginap di ruang belajar, dan akan kembali ke kamar setelah <em>alarm</em> olahraga pagi Jeno bordering keras.</p><p>Saat itu, mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama. Benar-benar hanya belajar. Fokus pada tugas, buku, catatan ataupun bacaan masing-masing. Walau, tidak jarang sih salah satu dari mereka akan ‘mengganggu’ konsentrasi yang lain untuk berdiskusi mengenai topik yang sedang dipelajari. Atau, mengajak satu sama lain untuk makan mie instan <em>cup</em> diam-diam.</p><p>Keduanya menikmati presensi satu sama lain. Nyaman akan presensi satu sama lain. Sampai mereka lupa, ruang belajar yang biasa mereka pakai berlima dengan <em>The Avengers</em>, hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua karena yang lain lebih memilih untuk belajar di perpustakan jurusan. Atau, itu hanya alasan yang lain, demi memberikan waktu bagi Renjun dan Jeno untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sementara yang lain, memperhatikan dari jauh. Renjun dan Jeno tidak tau sih.</p><p>Puncak kedekatan Jeno dan Renjun terjadi saat Jeno yang demam karena cuaca ekstrim. Jeno saat itu tetap datang ke ruang belajar dengan panas dan menggigil, menenteng <em>ipad</em> serta buku bacaan miliknya. Renjun saat itu masih sibuk membaca buku, menyadari kehadiran Jeno namun tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Saat Renjun akan mengganti buku bacaannya, ia melihat Jeno sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tangannya menutupi wajah, demi menghalau cahaya. Renjun lantas melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, masih pukul 8. Tidak biasanya Jeno akan bermalas-malasan seperti ini, pikirnya.</p><p>Renjun bangkit, berniat membangunkan Jeno yang duduk berjarak dua kursi darinya. Mendapati suara ringisan yang sangat kecil dari Jeno. Renjun menggerakkan bahunya pelan, memaksa Jeno untuk bangun. Saat Jeno menunjukkan wajahnya, terlihat bibirnya sangat pucat, mata sayu dan merah. Tangan Renjun bergerak menuju dahi Jeno, dan merasakan suhu tinggi pada pemuda April itu. Renjun langsung bangkit dan membereskan barang milik Jeno, lalu membawa Jeno kembali ke kamarnya. Renjun mengabaikan buku bacaan serta tugasnya di ruang belajar untuk mengurus Jeno malam itu. Ia membuatkan Jeno bubur diam-diam di dapur kantin, lalu menyuapi Jeno. Memberikan Jeno obat penurun demam, dan berkali-kali mengganti kompres Jeno sepanjang malam. Ketika temperatur tubuh Jeno menurun ke angka normal (setelah 3 kali dicek), Renjun menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di samping Jeno.</p><p>Paginya, Jeno bangun dengan pemandangan wajar tidur milik Renjun. Tangannya refleks terangkat menyentuh poni milik Renjun yang panjang, hampir menyentuh matanya. Ia ingat bagaimana Renjun mengurusnya malam tadi. Ia pasti akan membalasnya, nanti. Sekarang, ia hanya akan menikmati wajah Renjun saja. Mengusap kepalanya lembut berkali-kali. Mencoba tidak mengganggu pria kecil ini.</p><p>Transisi dari ‘teman’ menjadi teman dekat bermula dari sini. Jeno tahu, ia bukan orang yang iseng, spontan, maupun tanpa rencana. Tapi, ia selalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang belajar tanpa rencana. Membaca buku bisa dilakukan di kamar, tapi selalu ia bawa kesana. Demi bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pria ini. Karena, tidak ada kata iseng di hidup Jeno. Ia yakin, hati dan seluruh indranya yang meminta untuk terus berada di dekat Renjun. Tapi tidak masalah, karena Jeno suka.</p><p>Jeno sedang mendekatkan kepalanya, saat Renjun bangun. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba membangunkan diri sendiri. Jeno melihatnya, lucu sekali. Saat ia sadar, melihat Jeno yang sudah bangun pula dengan wajah yang sangat dekat darinya. Tangan Renjun terangkat lagi untuk memastikan demam Jeno sudah turun. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Jeno mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Renjun.</p><p>Ketika Renjun akan menjauh dan bangkit, tangan Jeno bergerak menahannya. Meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Renjun untuk tetap berbaring di sampingnya, membuat jarak keduanya tetap dekat. Mata Renjun membola terkejut melihat perlakuan Jeno. Namun Jeno membalasnya dengan senyum,</p><p>“Jun, gue tau gue jelek banget sekarang. Nyusahin lo lagi kemarin,” ucap Jeno, Jeno melihat Renjun tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, “Tapi, jadi pacar gue, ya?” tembak Jeno langsung.</p><p>Renjun yang mendengarnya menaikkan alisnya bingung, lalu menjawab, “Lo kan cuma demam kemarin, kenapa jadi gila gini?”</p><p>Tapi, pagi itu, di kasur Jeno, di kamar <em>dorm</em>nya, yang untungnya sendiri, Renjun mencium pipinya dengan wajah memerah.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Kesibukan mereka dan sifat ambisius masih terus melekat pada keduanya setelah lulus. Apabila saat kuliah keduanya bisa curi-curi waktu dan menghabiskan waktu di ruang belajar untuk <em>study dates</em>, sekarang sudah tidak bisa. Keduanya sedang sama-sama sibuk dengan kehidupan pasca NPA dan berada di distrik yang berbeda pula. Jeno di Capitol, tepatnya pada <em>Security and Cyber Defense Ministry </em>sedang Renjun sedang Koas, di salah satu rumah sakit di distrik 5. Sudah keduanya sibuk, ambisius, jarang bertemu, pelupa, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk <em>dates</em>.</p><p>Renjun pernah mengeluh pada Yangyang karena merindukan Jeno. Saat itu kebetulan Yangyang sedang mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Renjun bekerja. Saat itu Yangyang bilang padanya,</p><p>“Lu sih, pacaran sama orang kayak kanvas macem Jeno. Putih, polos, kaku udah gitu tajem lagi kalo ngomong. Lu kudunya tuh pacaran sama orang yang asik, humoris, yang bikin lu seneng. Jadi, lu gak bosen.”</p><p>Renjun membalas, “Oh, kayak Haechan ke lo gitu ya, Yang?”</p><p>Yangyang mendelik tidak suka padanya, “<em>Anjir, </em>Kenapa jadi si telor ceplok? Gila ya lu?” Renjun tapi bisa melihat semburat <em>pink</em> pada pipinya yang tertutupi gerutuan kesal Yangyang.</p><p>Oke, Yangyang, terserah deh.</p><p>Tapi, keduanya benar-benar sama-sama sibuk dan kaku. Keduanya belum pernah melakukan <em>proper dates</em> sejak berkencan. Jeno pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya untuk <em>dates</em> saat sedang libur, tapi ditolak oleh Renjun karena waktu libur yang berbeda. Renjun yang sering bolak-balik distrik 5 dan 7 untuk mengunjungi Ayah dan Papanya saat libur, tidak membantu pula.</p><p>Jeno pernah ngambek, dan bertanya padanya, “Dalam hierarki prioritas kamu, aku masuk urutan berapa sih?”</p><p>Saat itu, Renjun tidak membalas. Waktu istirahatnya cuma sebentar dan ia menggunakannya untuk melakukan panggilan dengan Jeno, dan harus terputus saat Renjun mendapat panggilan darurat.  Alhasil, Jeno menjadi tambah ngambek.</p><p>Pada waktu yang lain, saat  mereka sedang melakukan <em>video call</em>, Renjun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jeno. Saat itu, mereka merayakan <em>Anniversary </em>pertama keduanya. Harus terpisah, karena Jeno yang tidak libur dan Renjun yang mengunjungi Papa nya di distrik 7.</p><p>“Di hidup kamu, aku ada di prioritas ke berapa? Atau, bahkan gak masuk ya?” Tuduh Renjun.</p><p>Jeno tertawa, matanya menghilang, namun menampilkan lengkungan sabit kesukaan Renjun, “Tumben? Eh, tapi, waktu itu aku nanya, kamu gak jawab!” protes Jeno.</p><p>“Kamu jawab dulu, baru aku jawab.”</p><p>Jeno tampak mengangguk, dan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Kamu….nomer 2.” Ucap Jeno santai.</p><p>Renjun mendelik tidak suka, “Dua? Terus satunya?”</p><p>Jeno tersenyum lebar, “Yang kesatu, keamanan dan pertahanan NEOZONE. Soalnya, kalo NEOZONE dalam bahaya, kamu juga pasti dalam bahaya. Jadi, buat ngejaga kamu yang jauh disana, aku harus jagain NEOZONE.” Jelas Jeno.</p><p>Wajah Renjun merah padam. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tangannya sendiri. Malu. <em>Too cringey, </em>tapi Renjun suka.</p><p>Jeno tertawa lagi melihat pemandangan di ponselnya, ia suka Renjun seperti itu. <em>Mesmerizing. Too endearing.</em></p><p>Renjun meniup poninya, dan mengipasi wajahnya yang panas dengan tangan, lalu menatap Jeno yang tersenyum kearahnya.</p><p>“Coba kamu tanya pertanyaan kamu ke aku lagi, Jen.” Ucap Renjun.</p><p>Jeno mengangguk, “Dalam hierarki prioritas kamu, aku masuk urutan berapa?”</p><p>Renjun menghirup napas pelan, lalu menjawab, “Kamu enggak masuk hierarki prioritas aku-“</p><p>Jeno memotongnya, kesal, “Heh? Yang bener aja!” Jeno menatapnya dengan melipat tangannya di dada, ekspresinya kesal sekali.</p><p>Renjun terlonjak kaget dengan reaksi Jeno. Padahal, ia belum selesai bicara.</p><p>“Sabar, sayang. Aku belom selesai ngomong?” ucap Renjun meyakinkan. Wajah kekasihnya masam dan kesal sekali. tangannya masih di dada, menunggu Renjun melanjutkan ucapannya.</p><p>Renjun tersenyum, manis sekali, “Kamu gak masuk hierarki, soalnya gak perlu. Karena hierarki kan vertikal. Kamu itu horizontal, sejajar sama aku. Ada di samping aku, bareng aku. Bukan di atas, atau pun nomer berapa.” Ucap Renjun jelas.</p><p>Kali ini, giliran Jeno yang memerah. Ia cekikikan, senang sekali dengan jawaban Renjun. Wajah masamnya sudah hilang, tangan yang dilipat di dada sudah pindah menepuk pipinya sendiri. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa bohong kalau ia sedang sangat senang.</p><p>“Jun, ayo ketemu. Aku gak kuat, sumpah. <em>I will use my ‘LEE’ power this time.”</em></p><p>Renjun tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk. “Jeno, <em>I love you.”</em></p><p>“Renjun, <em>I’ll fly to you right now!”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jadi gimana hahahaha</p><p>i made twitter accounts for windblowsslowly, aku kadang upload spoiler hahaha atau struggle tweets, atau rec fic kali ya...so lets be friend!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly"> TWITTER </a><br/>and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly"> CC </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>